


girls night in

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: prompt "girls night in?"
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	girls night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt/picking a number between 1 and 50 😂

A strange sight met Diego as he entered the apartment that he and Lila shared. 

His girlfriend, a notorious hermit, was snuggled under an afghan between Allison and Vanya and all three were munching from a giant tub of popcorn, their eyes glued to the TV screen.

“Girls night in?” Diego raised an eyebrow. He closed the door behind him, then surreptitiously scanned the room for any signs of a fight.

“Matter of fact, it is,” Allison said throwing popcorn at him. “And you’re interrupting.” 

Diego was about to ask if she had rumored everyone to be friends when Lila spoke up. “We're watching a Dr. Who series marathon," she explained, her eyes warm as she watched Diego move to the kitchen. "Vanya’s idea.”

"I thought it would be nice," Vanya said softly, looking down at her hands, and sadness in her voice. "For us to get together."

"And this is what you're watching?" Diego scoffed, getting a glass of water. "Did Luther put you on to this nerd shit?"

"Shut up, Diego." Allison paused the TV, then crossed her arms. "Just because your dumb ass only likes to see car chases and explosions-"

Diego pretended to think. "Didn't you rumor your way into a movie with car chases and explosions?"

"Okay, stop." Lila jumped up, trying to diffuse the situation. "Remember the rules. No bringing up old stuff."

"She called me a dumbass," Diego said, as he came back to the living room. "So she started it."

"You _are_ a dumbass, Dumbass." Allison retorted. 

"Timeout for a bit." Lila plucked the glass from Diego's hand and set it on the coffee table, then pulled him towards the bedroom. "Be right back, I just need 5 minutes."

"Babe, if you wanted a quickie all you had to do was say so." Diego grinned as he allowed himself to be manhandled. 

"Can you cut Allison some slack," Lila whispered, as she closed the door behind them. "She's missing Raymond. She can't see Claire. Plus Vanya is heartbroken about Sissy. She'll get more upset if you two fight." 

Diego opened his mouth, then closed it. 

Lila pressed on. "Sometimes being a hero isn't saving the world from the Apocalypse. It's letting your sister have the last say, and just, you know." She shrugged. "Getting the last word in." 

"I guess," Diego sighed. "I'm still learning how to be less volatile."

Lila cupped his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. "I wanted to punch Allison when she threw that popcorn on my floor. So I understand the struggle."

Diego chuckled at her unexpected response. "You are crazy."

"Crazy would be me making sex noises right now so they think we're doing it." Lila kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's entertain for a bit, and then we can have our night in."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm [@dancing-diego](https://dancing-diego.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
